


Bong Bong

by Terrara



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Vine reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrara/pseuds/Terrara
Summary: Kiran shouldn't have taught the kids vines
Kudos: 6





	Bong Bong

The summoner’s influence shows

Featuring: Fae n Myrrh

(warning for swearing)

You smiled as you looked at the doll you held in your hands, excited to see how the manaketes would like it.

Many of them were running around, chasing each other in the garden. When they saw you, some began to run up.

Myrrh greeted you with a small, shy smile and a wave, and you waved back, crouching down to show her the doll you had bought from the village.

“I got this for you guys to play with!”

Myrrh looked curiously at the little one in your hands.

“What do we do with it?”

“Oh oh, I know I know!” 

Fae ran up, snatched the doll and shook it viciously side to side.

“Give me your fuckin money!” She then threw the doll.

“BONG BONG!”

With that, she ran off after the thrown doll, with the group of children following, all taking turns threatening and throwing the doll, all the while you struggled to breathe under the assault of the various renditions of the L*w and O*der noise.


End file.
